


deck the halls (with ugly sweaters)

by godsrevolver



Series: 25 days of novahd, december 2016 [1]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: It was December 1st, which meant 24 days until Aleks would have to suffer; but he was assured that no one would be in the Christmas spirit this early. So assured in fact, that when James knocked on his door with a Goodwill bag in hand, he expected nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> twenty-five days of novahd, day one. the prompt is ugly christmas sweaters. 
> 
> thanks to this person on tumblr for creating this list (though im not exactly using all 31 ideas, just the best 25).

If there was one thing of which Aleks was certain, it’s that he hated the holidays.

 

James knew this, of course. He poked fun at Aleks when they would see Christmas decorations being sold the day after Halloween, or lights being put up before Thanksgiving. Whenever they got in the car together from November until mid-January, James would  _ have _ to play Christmas songs non-stop. Maybe the hatred was sparked from his resentment of the cold winter weather of Colorado. Or maybe the fact that he had no one to spend the holidays with. Joe, Aron, and the interns usually went home to visit family until New Year’s, and Trevor became accustomed to visiting Jakob in Canada. James normally would visit his family back in Pennsylvania, but the thought of Aleks being alone for another year was too much for him to bear. 

 

It was December 1st, which meant 24 days until Aleks would have to suffer; but he was assured that no one would be in the Christmas spirit  _ this _ early. So assured in fact, that when James knocked on his door with a Goodwill bag in hand, he expected nothing.

 

“What do you want, dude?” Aleks stated blandly with a sigh. He wasn’t in the mood to be bothered at work unless it was to film something (which wasn’t much better, in all honesty). Aleks suspected the item in the bag would be a costume or prop of sorts for one of their thousands of series, but he could never be sure with James. “What is this?”

 

“Open it and find out for yourself,” James grinned as he tossed the bag at Aleks, who caught it before it hit him in the face. Aleks heaved another sigh and pulled out the bag’s contents, throwing the bag on the floor. 

 

Aleks had pulled out what had probably been the most ugly piece of clothing he had ever seen in his life. The sweater, a bright red color with different shapes of green lines, sported four different Christmas images of a reindeer, Santa, a stocking, and presents. At first, Aleks was under the impression he was just going to wear it for a recording and be done with the piece of garbage, but James had the opposite in mind.

 

“Well, do you like it?” James put his hands on his hips and waited eagerly for a response. It was a 50/50 chance in his mind that Aleks would like it, but he was willing to take the chance. 

 

“Probably the ugliest piece of trash I’ve ever seen in my life, not gonna lie.” Aleks looked a shocked James directly in the eyes. “Why do I need this?”

 

“Come on man, it’s a gift. It’s the holiday season and I want to spread little cheer for once,” James frowned, crossing his arms against his chest. “What’s so wrong with that?

 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure a Goodwill sweater is the utmost sign of appreciation for your best friend,” Aleks smirked back, tossing it to the side.  He was bluffing; James had never given him a bad gift in his life, even the seemingly shitty ones from Prime Time. 

 

“My grandmother made them, you ungrateful fuck!” James snapped and threw his hands up in defeat. “What more do you want from me?”

 

“Wait. Them?” Aleks groaned. “There’s more than one?” He wasn’t sure exactly what James was planning at this point, but he knew the intention wasn’t at all good, at least for him.

 

“Of  _ course _ , who do you think I am? Would it really be a gift if there wasn’t one for me?” James chuckled coyly. 

 

“You know I hate shit like this,” Aleks grumbled to himself.

 

“But you love me enough to fake a smile and say thanks, right?” James pleaded with a pouty face. The grandma part may have been a lie, but James meant well when commissioning it, hoping it would at least make Aleks laugh or  _ something _ . 

 

“I dunno man,” Aleks sighed, grabbing the sweater and standing up. “I’m not going to wear it, if that’s what you’re hoping. But I’m sure Mishka would love to tear it up.”

 

“Don’t be a grinch, Aleksandr,” James moaned. “You know you love it. You know you love  _ me _ .”

 

“Plus,” he added with a smile. “There’s no need to give it to Mishka. Her and Ein have sweaters of their own.”

 

“Dude, why do you have to be so extra literally all the time,” Aleks murmured, heading towards the door before being stopped by James’s arm.

 

“You’re not leaving until I get some sort of positive response out of you,” James mumbled quietly, looking at Aleks with his eyebrows raised. Aleks briefly glanced at him and sighed one final time, and took James’s other hand into his, intertwining their fingers. 

 

“Thank you for the sweater. I’m sure I’ll find something to do with it. Maybe I’ll even wear it on Christmas, we’ll have to see.” Aleks gave James a small, but genuine smile. “Now can I get by?” The frown dropped. James waited a second or two, then smiled back. He took his hand back from Aleks’s grip, and cupped his friend’s face, placing a tender kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I suppose you can now,” James’s smile got bigger as he saw Aleks blush and wipe his face. “But I better not see that fuckin’ sweater in the trash or torn up in the yard from now on, or I’ll kick your ass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> here is my tumblr, if you want to follow/leave suggestions/talk novahd.


End file.
